moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Broń Zerowa
Broń Zerowa - po raz pierwszy stworzona przez nieznaną rasę z innej alternatywy czasowej, a do Kraju przywleczona przez Ienstreta, została zaprojektowana i stworzona specjalnie do walki z bytami magicznymi. Chociaż mroczny nie może sam używać tej broni, a przynajmniej nie przez cały czas i przez dość długi czas trzymał fakt jej posiadania, albo chociażby jej hipotetycznego istnienia w tajemnicy, jakiś czas temu zdecydował się na udostępnienie jej mieszkańcom CreepyTown. Historia Historia powstania oręża jest dosyć prosta. Wiele lat temu, w innej alternatywie czasowej istniała rasa, bardzo podobna do tej z której pochodzi Ienstret. Byli oni bardzo uzdolnieni w zgłębianiu zagadnień technologicznych, byli za to kompletnymi beztalenciami magicznymi. Kiedy mroczny przybył do ich świata zastał go w samym środku wojny. Owa rasa toczyła bój z istotami pochodzącymi z innego wymiaru, które to uznały że skoro istoty są pozbawione zdolności magicznych, staną się bardzo łatwym celem. Nazywane tak na potrzeby opowieści "demony" nie mogły pomylić się bardziej w ocenie swego przeciwnika. Chociaż pod względem fizycznym przybysze z innego wymiaru byli nieporównywalnie silniejsi, mieszkańcy świata nadrabiali to swoją przewagą technologiczną. To samo tyczyło się walk na płaszczyźnie magia i technologia. Odpowiedzą na cyklony i deszcze ognia było wynalezienie odpowiednich pól ochronnych, a w późniejszym czasie pocisków, które były w stanie rozbijać struktury burzowe, a w ostatecznej fazie wojny, całkowicie niwelować skutki użycia magii. Demony w swej ignorancji poniosły sromotną klęskę, w starciu z potężną technologią obcych, wyciągnęły jednak lekcję ze swej porażki i w czasie kolejnego ataku, znacznie lepiej planowały swe ataki, posiadały też o wiele potężniejsze jednostki. Jak to zwykle ma miejsce podczas wojny, obie rasy zaczęły się rozwijać jak nigdy przedtem. Na skutek wojny spora część planety zmieniła się w wymarłe pustkowia, jednak ostateczne zwycięstwo należało do obrońców globu. Ienstret miał okazję uczestniczyć w ostatnich fazach wojny, przy okazji przyczyniając się do zwycięstwa obcych, przekazując im swoją wiedzę na temat tworzenia emiterów, pozwalających na teleportacje całych oddziałów, na potężne odległości. W zamian za to, oraz za udostępnienie swoich komputerów pozwalających z ogromną skutecznością szacować prawdopodobieństwo powodzenia określonej taktyki, otrzymał wiedzę na temat technologii dzięki której obrońcy raz na zawsze wyparli demony ze swego świata. Była to właśnie broń zerowa, której jedno, nawet niewielkie trafienie, wystarczało by unicestwić nawet największego demona. Działanie Broń zerowa to dość rzadko spotykane połączenie w przypadku arsenału. Niezwykle skuteczna w walce, prosta i tania w produkcji, oraz niezawodna w walce, głównie za sprawą swej wspomnianej wcześniej prostoty. Chociaż najprostsze i najpopularniejsze zarazem wersje tej broni, to oręż do walki wręcz, zwykle występujący w formie miecza lub włóczni, istnieją także odmiany dystansowe, jak chociażby kusze ze specjalnym mechanizmem sprężynowym, sprawiającym że mogą one strzelać niczym karabin maszynowy. Istnieje także niewielka ilość pocisków tego typu do broni konwencjonalnych pokroju pistoletów i karabinów maszynowych, oraz amunicji większego kalibru. Z odpowiednim źródłem energii, możliwe jest także stworzenie specjalnego generatora pola, które nie tylko uniemożliwi używanie jakiejkolwiek magii na obszarze działania, ale także zatrzyma każdy niematerialny byt, jaki zechce dostać się do danego miejsca, przy okazji wysysając, lub niwelując energie magiczną magów. Sama ma bardzo prostą konstrukcję. Wzdłuż ostrza w przypadku mieczy, a także znacznej części rękojeści w przypadku kosturów, włóczni i innych broni cechujących się długim drzewcem w porównaniu do powierzchni tnącej, pociągnięte są specjalne pochłaniacze energii, które po trafieniu celu, a w przypadku silniejszych egzemplarzy także po niewielkim zbliżeniu do ciała przeciwnika, dosłownie wysysają z niego całą magiczną moc. Co ważne po złapaniu kontaktu z celem, broń będzie pobierała energie tak długo aż nie pochłonie przeciwnika w całości. Następnie energia jest ciągnięta przewodami do zbiornika, umieszczanego w najróżniejszych miejscach broni, jednak najczęstszym wyborem jest głowica, wnętrze rękojeści lub któreś ze skrzydeł jelca. Istnieją dwa typy tego typu zbiorników, pochłaniające i przetwarzające. Pierwsze po prostu napełniają się energią zbieraną z przeciwników, która to jest już wtedy pozbawioną świadomości energią magiczną. Ich zaletą jest to że przeciwnik może walczyć bronią jak tylko zechce, problemem jest natomiast konieczność wymiany zbiornika, chociaż w obecnych wersjach bardzo rzadko zdarza się aby wymiana w trakcie walki była konieczna, jest to możliwe, zwłaszcza w przypadku spotkania naprawdę potężnego przeciwnika, dysponującego ogromną mocą. Bronie przetwarzające mogą natomiast być używane przez praktycznie nieograniczony czas, użytkownik musi natomiast dopasować swój styl walki do rytmu broni. Zbiornik na energie ma bowiem niewielką pojemność i koniecznym staje się wrzucenie zebranej energii. Wersja jest nazywana przetwarzającą, ponieważ w odróżnieniu od wersji pochłaniającej, nie tylko zbiera ona moc bytu, rozrywając go siłą rzeczy, ale także zmienia go w czystą energie fizyczną. Wojownik walczący tą bronią musi więc co jakiś czas pozbywać się energii. Najczęściej w broń wbudowana jest odpowiednia wyrzutnia, która umożliwia nie tylko szybkie pozbycie się nadmiaru energii, ale także zranienie pobliskich przeciwników potężnym ładunkiem energetycznym. Istnieją także inne typy broni zerowej, są to jednak zwykle bardzo nieliczne egzemplarze, działające na innej zasadzie. Są to niwelatory i wyrzutnie. Wyrzutnie, występujące tylko w postaci włóczni lub kosturów, działają jak każda inna broń zerowa, z tym że energia zamiast do zbiornika jest wyrzucana do innego wymiaru, sama wyrwa w świecie materialnym, jest tworzona przez odpowiedni generator, napędzany energią wyssaną z zabitych przeciwników. Z kolei niwelatory, występujące tylko w postaci mieczy, lub innych broni pokrewnych, działają na zupełnie innej zasadzie. Zamiast pochłaniać, tworzą własne pola, które zmieniają energie przeciwników, w normalną energie świata fizycznego, która rzadko kiedy wystarcza na coś więcej by na chwile naelektryzować powietrze dookoła walczących. Niwelatory mają jednak wadę, przez którą są rzadko używane. Jest nią pobór energii, który rośnie wraz z potęgą przeciwnika z jakim przychodzi się zmierzyć, ich generator pola pozwala jednak skutecznie trzymać przeciwnika na bardzo duży dystans, gdy musi się on obawiać nie tylko o samo ostrze broni, ale też dystans kilkudziesięciu centymetrów dookoła niego. Jest to doskonała broń do kontrowania ataków magicznych, gdyż jest w stanie rozbić ich moc i zatrzymywać na długo przed tym jak dosięgnął ciała wojownika, w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych wersji, które mają znacznie mniejszą powierzchnie pochłaniającą. Zastosowanie Oczywistym jest że broń ta najlepiej sprawdzi się w walce z demonami i innymi niematerialnymi bytami, ponieważ może nie tylko odebrać im ich moc, ale także rozerwać samą egzystencje na strzępy, jednakże doskonale sprawdza się ona w walce z magami, do kontrowania ich zdolności. Co więcej w przypadku potężniejszych magów, spotkanie z tą bronią może zakończyć się śmiercią, ponieważ mocne powiązanie energii magicznej i życiowej, sprawi że obie zostaną wyssane z ciała użytkownika magii. Co ważne broń nie zadziała, a w każdym razie nie w tak destrukcyjny sposób, na zwykłego człowieka, lub takiego który posługuje się magią w bardzo małym stopniu. Zwykle wojownik walczący tą bronią powinien posługiwać się jej dwoma egzemplarzami, jednym niwelatorem służącym głównie do obrony, oraz jedną z trzech pozostałych wersji, do walki z przeciwnikami, przy czym najlepszą odpowiedzią na naprawdę potężne istoty pokroju demonicznych władców piekieł, jest oręż przetwarzający, gdyż może on wysysać moc, jednocześnie wyrzucając ją w postaci normalnej energii, niemożliwej do odzyskania dla bytu niematerialnego, a także dla czarodzieja. Ciekawostki A konkretniej ciekawostki i inne fakty które warto wiedzieć. - Tej broni nie może dzierżyć postać stworzona z magii. - Ienstret nie jest typowym ożywieńcem więc może używać broni, prawie nigdy nie ma jej jednak przy sobie, głównie dlatego że nie może wówczas korzystać z Rozcinacza światów, ani przeteleportować się w miejsce swej śmierci. - Istnieją specjalne wersje tej broni, przystosowane do noszenia dla magów, których pochłaniacze mają znacznie mniejszą siłę, czarodziej ma jednak poważne problemy z używaniem magii, w czasie korzystania z broni. Kategoria:Bronie Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures